Booming Breaths
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: In the winter's time she returns to the past they hold together. — PodTouko


N/A: I can't help but to like this pairing. Please tell me what you think :) I don't own pokémon

* * *

**Booming Breaths**

In the winter's time she returns to the past they hold together — PodTouko

K+

Oneshot

-~#~-

She returns to Striaton City—to him, to them—in a time when the soft snowflakes dance down the sky and boots sinking in meters of snow. She doesn't give him a reason, an explanation and that's how it should be, that's her. She never tells him anything.

She looks better than ever in the fussy blue-bonnet hiding her high pony-tale and fresh apples on her cheeks, palms hidden in white, comfortable gloves and tall, slim legs covered by jeans. He has never seen her in jeans before, only those worn hot-pants that makes her ridiculously attractive and he likes this new side of her: maybe it's time that their relationship is put on a new level.

Or maybe it means nothing at all.

There's nothing perfect about their relationship; she comes and goes like she wants and he's stuck in his café that he can't abandon to his two brothers. He will never admit it to anyone but they have given him more than he can ever repay. In his whole life he has walked on the easy path where he doesn't have to make important decisions about his future life and they let him do that. They never said anything. And that's why he's stuck here forever.

Touko is a strange girl. A girl drifted with teen-age needs to have attention maybe would have chosen to rent an apartment in the same city as her boyfriend but she doesn't even mention it. She evolves wings and flies through Unova instead, gaining badges and becomes well-known in every inch of the region's nature. And he likes this about her. That she's free and not caged in his desires or decisions. However this makes their relationship complicated and he never knows where he has her. Even now, when she's walking on his right side with slim jeans and strawberry-lips he never knows when it's the next time.

He doesn't mention it though, because what's the point? She told him from the start what she wanted and he accepted it. And now they're here. She feels like a stranger but still not. All the time they spend away and they never change, time never change. Maybe that's why he keeps doing this. There's a chance it might work. She's with him and no one else.

She lays her eye in the distance, catching a snowflake with her right glow. It almost never snows in Unova so she has probably never seen it before. It shows in her eyes, the new-found sparkle that makes them dazzling and alluring. He frowns. She's so gorgeous.

"I want snow on my wedding," she says for an unknown reason, correcting her blue-bonnet and continues walking down the street.

"Why mention your wedding?" he asks out of curiosity and pulls his cold hands in his pockets. Wedding? Isn't it too soon for that? Or does she feel ready? Or maybe her future wedding doesn't even involve him. "Any plans?"

"I wanted to mention it," she comments and then cracks her red lips in a sideway smile that makes him melt into a puddle. "Do you mean I'm too ugly to be married?"

He rolls with his eyes and reaches for her left hand, exclaiming it in his own. She says nothing. "Yeah, you're very ugly. I can't look at you."

She laughs and a white cloud escapes from her lips, booming in the air like cigarette-smoke. He loves her laugh, it's free and strong, coming straight from her heart. "I still want snow on my wedding."

"Move to Sinnoh then, they have snow in loads."

She looks straight at his red eyes and bits her under-lip. "But you wouldn't follow me then, would you?"

His knees wobble. It's the first time she ever showed doubts in the seriousness in their relationship. He understands that it should make him sad but it doesn't, it gives him hope, it gives him purpose.

"I follow you everywhere, ya know that," he says before thinking about it. She sadly smiles back, like she understands that it's a lie but she appreciates the thought.

This is the key-word of their relationship; you can never know what lies behind. She's spontaneous and may leave for a journey lasting over months and that's what she is. She knows where he is but that doesn't mean she will come back. It's a guessing game and only she knows the answer.

But in some way she still cares for him. She comes back for him. She smiles when he smiles. Laughs when he says something. It's something. They have something together that may last forever.

"Your fingertips are blue," she mentions and points at said fingers. "Don't you know that you should wear gloves when it's cold?"

He shrugs. "Gloves are for women."

"Then why are you not wearing gloves," she teases and snakes her hand out from his grip, removing the glove. "We can share."

She takes his hand and cold finger meet warm, then she pulls over the warm wool over their entwined hands. It makes him blush but he doesn't say anything, only feels the complete thrill that she won't do this to anyone but him.

She never tells him when she comes back but somehow he has learned that she will. In time.

They walk down the street hand in hand when the soft snowflakes dance down the sky and boots sinking into meters of snow.

And it feels right.

-~#~-

fin


End file.
